Bons e Velhos Tempos
by Mari May
Summary: Após o Time 7 ser formado, este devia cumprir várias missões, por mais idiotas que fossem. E, em meio a mais uma missão, Kakashi resolve fazer uma pergunta a Naruto e Sakura sobre o descendente Uchiha do grupo...


Depois de resgatar gatos de árvores, depois de ajudar velhinhas a atravessar a rua, depois de fazer entregas de pizza, depois de ajudar crianças a chegarem na escola (mesmo que ficasse na rua onde moravam), o Time 7 foi à sala do Sandaime Hokage para saber qual seria a grandiosa e perigosa missão do dia.

- Fala, velho, qual a "missão-moleza" chata dessa vez, dattebayo?

- MAIS RESPEITO, NARUTO! – vociferou Sakura, acertando um soco no companheiro de equipe.

- Ai! Essa doeu, Sakura-chan, 'tebayo...

- Bem-feito!

- Poooxa...

Sasuke fecha os olhos e cruza os braços, indiferente à discussão – se é que podia chamar aquilo de discussão. "Perda de tempo" seria o termo mais adequado, segundo o Uchiha.

- Shhh! Deixem o Hokage falar! – pediu Kakashi.

- Pois bem, a missão de hoje será...

Os quatro o fitam na maior expectativa.

- ...fazer companhia a um menino cujos pais vão passar o dia inteiro fora!

- O QUÊÊÊ??? – o time gritou, em uníssono.

- TU SÓ PODE TÁ DE BRINCADEIRA, VELHOTE! – gritou Naruto, apontando revoltado para Sarutobi - POR QUE NÃO DÁ UMA MISSÃO DECENTE, DATTEBAYOOO?

- Cale-se. Se eu acho que vocês não estão aptos para missões de níveis mais altos, aceite isso.

- Aaaaaah, mas que mer...! – ele se interrompe após levar um chute na canela – S-sakura-chan... – ele choraminga – V-você é cruel...

- E quem é esse menino? – indagou Sasuke.

- O nome dele é Satoshi. Aqui está o endereço. Os pais estão esperando por vocês para poderem sair.

Kakashi pega o papel com o endereço.

- Muito bem! Vamos lá!

Ao caminharem na direção da casa...

- Ainda acho isso uma sacanagem, dattebayo! Por acaso o velhote tá nos subestimando, é???

- Não. Ele está TE subestimando. Se as missões são idiotas feito a sua cara, a culpa é unicamente sua, imbecil.

- Aaah, cala essa boca podre, Sasuke!!!

- Que é? A verdade dói, né? Coitadinho.

- VOCÊ VAI VER O QUE VAI DOER, SEU...!

- Ei, ei, ei! Parem de brigar! – repreendeu Kakashi – Será que vocês não podem conviver em harmonia?

- NÃO!!! – eles gritaram ao mesmo tempo, com uma convicção tamanha que ficou estampada em seus rostos.

Kakashi e Sakura riram da cara que os outros dois fizeram.

- Hahahaha... Vocês, viu?! – a kunoichi comentou, risonha.

Por estar distraída, quase enfiou o pé num bueiro aberto que havia na rua. Mas, num movimento rápido, Sasuke envolveu sua cintura com um dos braços e a puxou.

- O-obrigada, Sasuke-kun! – ela diz, sorrindo, com a face corada pela proximidade com o rapaz.

- Hunf... – ele a solta – Presta mais atenção por onde anda, sua desastrada.

- T-tá... – ela diz, com os olhos arregalados pela rapidez com que Sasuke passava de gentil para frio, e ficou cabisbaixa pelas palavras duras a ela dirigidas.

Kakashi apenas observava seus alunos, pois caminhava atrás dos três.

- Sabe, Sasuke, você devia deixar de ser tão grosso com a Sakura-chan!

- Não se mete.

- Grrr... Você me dá nos nervos, sabia???

- He... – ele sorri cinicamente – Como se eu me importasse.

- VOU QUEBRAR SUA CARA, 'TEBAYO!!!

- Parem, meninos! O sensei já não pediu?

- Tsc... Tá, tá...

- Uau... – murmura Sasuke.

- Hum? Que foi, Sasuke-kun?

- Se recuperou rápido. – ele diz, esboçando um sorriso. Antes, quando ele era frio, Sakura costumava ficar triste por um bom tempo, mas parecia já estar aprendendo a lidar com isso. Sasuke não fazia por mal, era apenas seu jeito de expressar preocupação pela companheira de time.

- Uh? – ela não entende e, distraída outra vez, tropeça.

Sasuke a segura pelo braço.

- Mas continua desastrada... Já não falei pra tomar cuidado, Sakura?!

- D-desculpa...

- Hunf...

Enfim, o silêncio pairou entre o grupo.

Não demorou muito para chegarem numa mansão.

- Hum... – Kakashi checou o papel – Parece que é aqui mesmo.

Ao tocar a campainha, o Time 7 foi recebido por um simpático casal, que apresentou o filho de oito anos àqueles que seriam suas "babás" por um dia.

- Por que não posso ir com vocês? – choramingou a criança.

- Porque é melhor não, Satoshi. – disse a mãe docemente.

- A gente volta o mais rápido possível, filho. – o pai prometeu.

Então, eles se despediram e o casal foi embora.

Os ninjas e Satoshi se encaravam.

- Er... E aí, pirralho? Beleza? – disse Naruto, tentando ser amigável.

- Quem você pensa que é pra me chamar de pirralho? Você é quase do meu tamanho, seu besta! Duvido que seja um ninja de verdade!

- COMO É QUE É, PIVETE???

- Iiih, Naruto, já vi que não sabe lidar com crianças... – Sakura comentou, e se dirigiu para o garoto com um sorriso cordial – Tudo bem, Satoshi?

- T-tudo. – ele respondeu, corando de leve – V-você... É... Bonita.

- Aaaaaaw, que gracinha! Como ele é sincero!

Naruto fuzilou Satoshi com os olhos. Sasuke fechou a cara. E Kakashi apenas se divertia internamente à custa deles.

- Mas bem que podia ter de peito o que tem de testa!

O Copy Ninja e o loiro se seguraram para não rir. Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso com o comentário, e não riu.

- O QUÊ??? – a kunoichi gritou, indignada.

Naruto não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada.

- KYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ainda acha a sinceridade dele uma gracinha? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- CALA A BOCA!

- Ei, moleque, acredito que seus pais te deram educação. Tenha bons modos. – repreendeu Sasuke – Não devia ter falado isso.

- Mas eu só falei a verdade!

Kakashi e Naruto seguraram Sakura pelos braços antes que ela caísse em cima do garoto para espancá-lo.

- Não precisa ser mal-educado pra falar a verdade, não acha?

As palavras do Uchiha pareceram surtir efeito no menino, que fitava Sasuke, admirado, surpreendendo os demais integrantes do Time 7.

- Meus pais te apresentaram, mas já esqueci seu nome... Qual é mesmo?

- Sasuke.

Então, Satoshi começou a falar rápido por causa da empolgação:

- Sasuke, seja meu irmão mais velho por hoje! Vamos brincar de ninja? E depois, vamos treinar sério? Preciso que alguém me ensine a usar as shurikens... Vamos, vamos, por favor, por favooor?

A expressão de espanto no rosto de Sasuke transpareceu uma nostalgia que não passou despercebida por Kakashi. Teria Sasuke se lembrado de como era ele com Itachi?

- ...tudo bem. – ele limitou-se a responder, atordoado.

Os dois seguiram para o quintal. Kakashi, Sakura e Naruto foram atrás.

De repente, o sensei parou de andar.

- Psiu... Naruto, Sakura... Venham cá.

Ambos se viraram, encarando Kakashi.

- O que foi? – perguntou Naruto.

- O que vocês fariam... Se, por acaso... O Sasuke, por essa ambição de vingança, ficasse tão obcecado a ponto de aceitar qualquer meio de ficar mais forte, ganhar mais poder e tal? – ele fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir – Temo que ele faça isso... E se ele escolher uma fonte de poder que o faça abandonar Konoha?

Aquilo foi um baque para os dois ouvintes. Nunca haviam pensado na possibilidade de Sasuke deixá-los pela vingança.

Naruto, porém, logo se recuperou.

- Há! Duvido que aquele idiota siga algum caminho maligno! Ele não vai nos abandonar, dattebayo!

- N-não... – disse Sakura, angustiada, tendo um mau-pressentimento – Ele seria capaz disso...

- Credo, Sakura-chan! Ele jamais faria isso, 'tebayo!

As palavras cheias de confiança atingiram Sakura.

- É... – ela sorriu, mais calma – Acho que você tem razão.

- He... – Kakashi sorriu para eles – Também duvido disso. Porém... – ele os fitou seriamente – Supondo que Sasuke escolhesse mesmo um caminho maligno, algo que o fizesse abandonar a vila... O que vocês fariam?

- A gente iria atrás dele! – ambos responderam ao mesmo tempo, com um largo sorriso. Em seus olhares decididos não havia o menor vestígio de dúvida. Estavam falando realmente sério.

Então, Kakashi sorriu gentilmente, assentindo.

Bagunçando o cabelo deles, disse:

- Vamos ao trabalho!

E os três se aproximaram de Sasuke e Satoshi, juntando-se à brincadeira de ninja. Sequer imaginavam o que o futuro os reservava.

Depois disso, veio a missão do País das Ondas... O Exame Chuunin... O selo colocado em Sasuke... O selo que mudaria para sempre o destino do Time 7.

**Na moral, QUE SAUDADE DO TIME 7. .____. Aaaah, eu amo esse time, QUERO ELE DE VOLTA!!!! ;________; *surtada* Mas, enquanto isso não acontece, o jeito é ficar nostalgiando... (e isso eu faço direto ^^') Por isso, resolvi fazer essa FanFic em homenagem a esse time cujos laços são indestrutíveis! *________* (hehehehe, "Laços Indestrutíveis" é o nome de uma FanFic minha xDDDDDDDD) Espero que tenham gostado! ^^**


End file.
